Red Snow:Part One
by Skylark2
Summary: Hey, it's the first part. For newcomers, please read the prologue first, or you'll be lost. Again, not sure 'bout the rating. Blood, but no death this time! Just betrayal(sort of) hope you like it!


Hey y'all! After having been up all night coughing my head off (boy this cold is really a drag!) I finally got the first part of the fic typed. Once again, **Thank You everyone who reviewed! **I **LOVE** feedback! J !! And yes, I'm sorry for murdering Izzy. I'm sorry, he will not come back, he's dead for good. Sorry!(geez I seem to be saying that a lot lately)! Anyway, enough of my senseless rambling on, eh? 

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway! J

__

Red Snow

Part One

A figure cloaked in black swept out of Izzy's home. His blue eyes sparkled merrily as he strode to some nearby bushes. Blond hair waved in the cold night breeze as he tucked himself into the bushes. His expression was evil as he settled himself, watching and waiting. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Matt and Mimi walked up the steps to their friend Izzy's porch. Mimi's long hair swung in the chilly wind as she chatted with her husband. Their merry laughter filled the air, mixing with the subtle scent of death. As Matt rang the doorbell, a flash of metal caught his eye. His sapphire gaze searched the bushes intently. Mimi looked at him. "Yama? Is something wrong?" Her voice was concerned. Matt shook his head. "Nah. Just thought I saw something." Grinning at his wife, he tried to shake off the feeling of danger. Mimi turned her attention to the door. "Izzy, are you in there?" she called. It was strange for him to not answer. Matt shrugged. "We probably caught him in the bathroom or something."

As the two waited on the porch, neither noticed the sound of a car door slowly opening. Nor the sound of a cell phone being dialed. After a moment, the door of their white SUV shut softly, unheard by it's owners' ears.

Matt and Mimi were both getting worried. They'd been waiting in front of the house for a while now, and there had been no answer. Still, all the lights were on. Where was Izzy? Suddenly, Mimi sniffed. "Do you smell something burning?"

With that, Matt lunged against the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Mimi leaped in, and then screamed. Matt was right behind her. "Meems, what's wrong….Oh my God….." Without hesitation, Mimi kneeled down beside Izzy's still form. Blood seeped out of him and across the floor. When the woman pressed her hand against his skin, it was cold. Cold as ice. Mimi's beautiful brown eyes were teary as she turned to her husband. "Matt…..he's…….gone…." Her voice was shaky, and she bit her lip to keep away the sob welling in her throat. Matt's blue eyes were horrified. "How? How could anyone…." He broke off as the full realization hit him. Izzy was dead. Killed by an unknown someone. 

Mimi summoned the businesslike part of herself. "Matt…it's fresh. This was…done…..only a while ago." Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "If we had come earlier.." His voice was thick with grief. Against her will, Mimi broke down. She sobbed hard, supported by her husband's comforting grip. The thick stench of blood mixed with light smoke from the kitchen. Mimi realized it must be the oven. Wordlessly, Matt rose and walked to the kitchen. Barely noticing the cloud of smoke, he shut off the oven containing the scorched chicken. Suddenly, loud voices and Mimi's scream reached his ears. Shocked, he sprinted back through the house to his wife. 

Matt was shocked at the scene in front of him. Five police pointed their guns at his stunned wife. Dropping to her side, Matt caught the eyes of one of them-and recoiled. "TK?" His younger brother was horrified. "Matt? What in hell are you doing here?" A feminine voice rang out. "Oh Lord-Izzy?" It was Kari. Tai and Sora quickly joined them, their eyes widening at the bizarre scene. Tai's eyes grew hard. "You are under arrest for murder!"

****

So, did y'all like it? Tai lovers, don't flame me. I just don't like him much. So of course he's the one portrayed as a jerk. Don't worry though, he'll have his heroic act too! Anywayz, puhleeeeeeeeezzzz review! I love to know what you think. The next part should be out soon-maybe today. See ya, Sabriel J


End file.
